Walburga
Walburga is a Magician and a former leader of Hexennacht, a group of Stray Magicians. She was the possessor of one of the Longinus, Incinerate Anthem. Appearance Walburga is a woman in her early 20s with short hair adorned with numerous ribbons. She wears a purple Gothic lolita outfit. Personality Walburga is a sadist who loves looking at people in pain. History Walburga is already a member of Hexennacht in her teens as she is the disciple of the former wielder of Incinerate Anthem and leader of the group, Augusta. At some point in time, she inherited the Longinus and became one of the leaders of Hexennacht. She has also allied with Rizevim Livan Lucifer after the latter's reemergence. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Walburga was briefly mentioned by some stray magicians calling her "Boss-lady Shien". In Volume 16, Vali Lucifer mentioned that he was caught by the possessor of Incinerate Anthem and that she is now fighting the male members of the Vali Team. Rizevim revealed that Walburga is cooperating with them to unseal 666 using the Holy Cross and the Holy Grail. In Volume 17, Walburga took part in the attack on Auros and Agreas, creating several purple-flame crosses to surround Auros Academy. She later severely wounded Sairaorg during his and Issei's fight with Grendel, being chased around the battlefield by Gasper Balor until Cao Cao's True Longinus destroyed the barrier surrounding the area. She then proceeded to try to destroy the school, and then engaged in a battle with Saji after he achieved Balance Breaker while protecting Sona and Rossweisse from her attack. Walburga took part in the attack of Qlippoth on Heaven in Volume 18. She fought against Dulio Gesualdo at the Third Heaven, though she escaped as she was outnumbered. Before Walburga was able to teleport away, Dulio attacked her using lightning and icicles where she was able to dodge the lightning attack but not the icicles where it cut her clothes. In Volume 19, Walburga entered the dimension Rossweisse created, bringing along hundreds of mass-produced Evil Dragons, only to find that they were rendered useless because of the dimension. Her escape routes were also blocked by Tobio, much to her surprise at meeting him again. This forced Walburga to fight and used her subspecies Balance Breaker, Incinerate Antiphon Calvario, which was able to create a 200 meter tall monster in the form of Yamata no Orochi made entirely of holy flames crucified to a cross. Although she tried to fight off the D×D team with her Balance Breaker, she was ultimately defeated by the latter, and was sent to the underworld. After she was defeated, Issei noticed that a purple flame fell from Walburga which Tobio collected and placed inside a special lantern. According to Tobio, the Longinus Incinerate Anthem can choose to leave its current user of its own intention and be inherited by another. If the purple flame was left alone, it will wander and find another possessor. Powers & Abilities Master Magician: Being a former leader of the Hexennacht Stray Magicians, Walburga is mentioned to be a very skilled Magician. She is also able to cast spells quickly. In Volume 19, she was able create a defensive barrier moments before being hit by Issei's Crimson Blaster. Equipment Incinerate Anthem ( ) : The Longinus previously wielded by Walburga. It is one of the Three Holy Relics, the Holy Cross on which Christ was crucified. Its special ability is to create purple holy flames in the form of a cross that can incinerate Devils with ease as shown when Walburga attacked Sairaorg Bael. It is different from other Sacred Gears that it can be transferred to another user of its own will and even if the current user hasn't died yet. Walburga had shown that she could create several purple-flame cross pillars to surround Auros Academy. *'Incinerate Antiphona Calvario' ( ): Walburga's sub-species Balance Breaker. It had the ability to manifest different forms depending on the souls that she uses that is able to move independent from her. On the fight against D×D, Walburga used half of the soul of Yamata no Orochi to manifest the legendary Evil Dragon that is made entirely of holy flames. Walburga is still able to create purple holy flame while in this Balance Break. She had the power to create beings of souls or shape them to certain shapes. Trivia *Antiphon has the meaning of "ecclesiastical" which means: of or relating to the church or the clergy; churchly; clerical; not secular. Calvario has the meaning of "torment" so what Antiphon Calvario means in relation to Incinerate Anthem's power is "Holy Torment". *Hexennacht means "Witches' Night". *Walburga is a German given name. It means "ruler of the fortress" from the Germanic elements wald "power, leader, ruler" and burg "fortress" so this would suggest Walburga is German. *Her nickname Shien means "to aid; to support; to provide assistance; to back; to help". *Walburga being a part of Hexenacht may have been a reference to Saint Walburga, who was an English missionary to the Frankish Empire, due to Hexenacht being the other name for the eve of the feast day of Saint Walburga. **The common name the feast day goes by is Walpurgis Night. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Magician Category:Female Characters